Listen to Your Heart
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: Will she listen to her heart or will it be too late for Miroku? SM


Song and characters are not mine, only the theme of the fanfic!!! Hope you all enjoy and please feel free to comment!!! Good or bad I care not just like feedback!!!

_**Listen to your heart Lyrics**_

_**Artist(Band):Roxette**_

Sango had finally broken down and agreed to marry Miroku once Naraku was destroyed. She thought that he would give up his lecherous ways and remain a faithful lover to her and her alone. Upon entering the next town on their quest to completing the sacred jewel shards, she over heard her beloved talking to Inuyasha about his latest conquest. _"I finally got the fair Lady Sango to finally marry me, I just hope she doesn't expect me to change. After all, she knew how I am when she agreed to my proposal right!"_ She was furious and stormed off with Kagome in tow for the closest hot spring to chat.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea**_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

Once they are settled in and confident that they are alone, Kagome finally ask her question. "Sango what happened?" She wasn't expecting the answer that she got, she had never seen her "sister" this distraught. Those three little words opened the flood gates to Sango's heart and she couldn't stop crying even if her life depended on it. "Oh Kagome I just made the biggest mistake of my life, I promised to marry Miroku after Naraku is defeated but I just heard him tell Yasha that he hopes that I don't expect him to change his ways. How could I have been so stupid as to fall for someone so lecherous and honestly believe that he would change for the one he claims to love?" Kagome was at a loss of what to say, all she could do was try to comfort her friend in her time of need.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

"Sango I really don't know what I can say to make you feel better. I have never been in the situation; I mean my relationship with Inuyasha is only one sided so I don't know what I can do or say to help you. Maybe he will stop his lecherous ways and see what a great woman he really has in front of him." Kagome said hopeful that her sister would believe her. Sango looked at her skeptically but thought that maybe she should give Miroku a chance to prove that he would stop groping other women and asking them to bear his children.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

When the two ladies entered the town Sango went in search of Miroku only to find him up to his same old tricks only thing was that he was facing her while doing it. She felt her heart drop. 'How could he tell me that he loves me and ask me to marry him when he can't even remain faithful even now? What was I thinking? I have to let him go, my dream of settling down and bearing his children are only that; DREAMS.' she thoughts as she hung her head and turned away and walked slowly to the inn that they were staying in for the night. Miroku looked up just in time to see his love look to the ground broken heart and couldn't help the feeling that he might have just dug his finally resting place.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

She laid her head down and started to dream of her fantasy. She was so happy; she saw that they had three kids with the fourth on the way and that they lived in a town with other demon slayers. She also envisioned that Miroku had given up his lecherous ways. He no longer chased after the other females because none could compare to his fair Lady Sango. Sango sat up from her sleep in a cold sweat, she looked around clueless as to where she was when she finally realized that it was just a dream. 'Why Miroku, why do you have to be like this? We could have been happy, you were going to be a father of four wonderful kids. However, I can not and will not be made a fool of, I can not be with a man that has no respect for me; it isn't in my blood and it isn't how I was raised. I am a fighter and I can survive on my own.' she declared to herself before she laid back down and went back to sleep, for tomorrow she would break off the engagement to the monk.

_**And there are voices that want to be heard.**_

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words.**_

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**_

_**When love was wilder than the wind.**_

Unknown to Sango at that same moment that she made her declaration Miroku awoke with a start, clenching his heart. 'I know not what has happen but I fear that my destiny has just been altered off course. If only Lady Kaede were here for me to consult with, hopefully whatever has just transpired will wait until get reach Lady Kaede's village tomorrow.' Suddenly the vision of Sango walking away from him with her head to the ground instead of held up high flashed through his mind just as a cold chill ran down his spine to his very core. 'Someone has just trekked across my grave' he thought as he prepared to go meditate so he could try to figure out a way to rectify what he had done to his fair Lady Sango's reputation.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

The morning started off as every other morning only Sango had asked Kagome to join her and Kirara while Miroku and Inuyasha walked down below. Occasionally Kagome caught Miroku looking up at them with concern etched on his face and in his eyes, she could tell he wanted to talk to Sango but she was purposefully avoiding him. Kagome turned her attention back to Sango and asked, "Did something happen yesterday after the hot springs Sango?" Sango instantly stiffened her back and replied in a cold and neutral tone of voice, "Nothing of importance. I now know where I stand and what I must do." Kagome knew at that moment that her sister had given up on love and that Miroku would never have a chance to change in her sister's eyes.

_**Listen to your heart mhmmmmm**_

_**I don't know where your going and I don't know why**_

_**Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

With a very heavy heart Sango asked Miroku to walk with her once they touched down in Kaede's village. At first he didn't want to, he wanted to talk to Lady Kaede about his feeling but thought better of it, 'What harm can come from talking to your betrothed after all?' he thought to himself. She finally stopped walking once they reached the God Tree, and slowly she turned to face Miroku who immediately felt nothing but dread the minute he saw the look in her eyes. 'She looks as though she is dead inside, like she has given up on everything. What has happened to the life and fire that I know to reside in her heart and soul?' he asked himself fearing that his mortal life would be forever spent alone. "Miroku, I saw yesterday that nothing will ever make up give up your lecherous ways. I thought that you could possibly love me and me alone and that would be enough for you but I was wrong. I can't..." she was instantly cut off by her dreams flashing images of her three kids and her swollen womb and finally of her lovers smiling face and only showed love for her and her alone. As she tried to shake the images away she found that Miroku was on his knees hugging her legs and pleading with her to forgive him and that it would never happen again. She inhaled and finally did the one thing that she had been fighting all along, she closed her eyes and listened to her heart.


End file.
